


What really happened on the  bus

by Sweet_poison



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Louis, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_poison/pseuds/Sweet_poison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this is my first Fanfic and my cousin showed me Harry's hand on the window and this is what i thought happened on that bus. excuse my grammatical errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What really happened on the  bus

“I don’t think this is a good idea Louis,” I said running my hands through my hair thinking.  
“Of course it is no ones on the bus and it would be just you and me.” Louis said with those blue eyes that just made me want to melt into him but this isn’t smart.  
“Look you know I want to be with you but we have been doing good with keeping us covered up .” Then Louis got closer to me grabbing my hips and nuzzling into my neck.  
“But Hazza we haven’t had anytime alone and I miss being with you.” He whispered in my ear nibbling on it a little bit causing small shivers to run up and down my spine. I didn’t meet his eyes hoping he didn’t notice but the fact that he started kissing my neck kind of proved that he knew he got me.  
“Isn’t it a little exciting Haz the thrill of not knowing if we will get caught or not the thought just makes me hot all over for you.” He said against my neck and I then gave into the whirlwind that is Louis. I gave into the feeling of him kissing my neck and biting in places that we both know people will see. I started taking off his shirt and he unbuttoned mine. Then he kissed my lips and I hesitated for only a second before I returned his kiss full force. Then he moved even closer which I didn’t think was possible seeing as how we were basically trying to climb into each other’s skin. He was now kissing my neck again and I was grinding my groin against his trying to find some friction. Ughh. Louis is so frustrating he makes me want him in the worst ways. Then he dropped to his knees in front of me he started licking my stomach and then he unbuttoned my pants with his mouth. God only Louis everything he does is so hot. It should be a crime to walk around and look like pure sex on legs but it isn’t because he does it all the time. A whimper escaped my mouth when he pulled down my pants slightly and started kissing and sucking my hipbone.  
“Fuck Lou I swear if you don’t stop being such a tease I’ll Fuck you into next year.” I growled at him. He just smirked at me. Fucking smirked like the shit was cute. But he didn’t waste time he yanked down my pants and grabbed my throbbing cock.  
“Fuck” I moaned as my hips thrust involuntarily into his touch.  
“Easy boy.” He laughed. Really he’s laughing at the fact that I’m aching for him like literally aching. He must have seen the need in my eyes because he took pity on m and started stroking me. I just through my head back and groaned. Louis was so good with his hands. Then I didn’t feel his hand anymore and looked down at him confused but as soon as I met his eyes he started sucking my cock. And oh my god no man should be this fucking pretty it isn’t fair.  
“Yes Lou,” I groaned as I thrust my hips into his mouth. Then I felt the familiar feeling deep in my stomach I was about to cum then he stopped.  
“Wha- why’d you stop Lou?” I said as I opened my eyes I didn’t even notice that I closed them. But I saw what he was doing he was pulling down his pants and grabbing something out of the drawer. Oh he was grabbing lube.  
“I am going to fuck you on the side of this bus.” He said in a really husky and low voice that made my cock twitch in need.  
I just watched him as he poured the lube on his fingers.  
“Turn around.” He commanded and I obliged. I turned around and put my hands on the wall. Then he slid a finger in me and I flinched at the familiar intrusion.  
“Fuck Lou that’s cold!” I whined. Then he started pumping his fingers slowly in and out until I was moaning and rocking back on his hand. Then he slid in another and another until I was nice and open for him.  
“You ready Haz?” and all I could do is nod because my voice was lost in a moan.  
So he took out his fingers and I heard the sound of the lube bottle being squirted and I turned my head towards him and watched as he lubed up his cock.  
“MMM you ready Babe?” Louis moaned. Damn this was hot.  
“Yes.” Then he slid his member in me. I felt my arse clench.  
“Fuck Harry relax.” He growled and it just made it worse because hearing him growl while being inside of me did something to the pit of my stomach. Then he started running his fingers through my hair and I instantly relaxed. He then proceeded to pump in and out slowly until I begged him to go faster. Then my arms spread wider and I felt coldness on my hand and opened my eyes and saw it was the window. No one will notice I thought. And all I heard was the sound of Louis fucking me and our collective moans. Then Lou pushed deeper until he hit my prostate and fuck that sent white-hot pleasure running through my body. And I vaguely here myself yell something like fuck Lou don’t stop. Then I feel that sensation again in my stomach and that’s when Lou grabbed my cock and started jerking it in time with his strokes and I could see. I could just feel until the pleasure was too much for me to hold back.  
“Lou I’m going to cum.” I moaned. Then it happened I came on his hand and as I came he didn’t stop fuck he didn’t stop which just made it worse or better I don’t know. Then shortly after I came he did the same. And after we caught our breath he said.  
“Who fucked who Haz?” then I swatted at him for being such a pervert.  
“What if we get caught?” I asked.  
“We might you were moaning loud enough.” He laughed. He freaking laughed that adorably cute Louis laugh. I think it’s time we come out of hiding. I’m sick of hiding how I feel from my fans (who in fact are waiting for us to come out by the way).  
“It’s time Lou.” I said looking at him in those perfectly blue orbs. And he just looked back knowingly and nodded.  
“It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
